Dream Weaver
by MissMurderer7834
Summary: Aurelia Knight is a former shadowhunter; she's given it all up for a mortal life. But when her only family, her Uncle Colin, is brutally murdered, and two boy shadowhunters appear at her door, what choice with she have?
1. Beautiful Liar

Dream Weaver

**Aurelia Madison prides herself in the fact that she is nobody's. She likes the quiet of her empty home, her uncle never speaking, her parents dead, her aunt in the hospital with some untreatable illness. But what if that silence is what drives her mad? With her uncle newly dead, attacks to the heart by some sort of animal, she is 'brought' to the Institute of London, where she meets two complete opposites; a man she can trust, and a man who won't trust her. With the help of her new friend, Tessa, she unravels a plot that goes beyond history. She unravels the story of the Dream Weaver.**

**Hope you like it!**

APOV (Aurelia's Point of View)

"Lia!" Somebody screamed from downstairs. I ran faster than I thought possible for me. It was Uncle Colin, he was bleeding as he walked into the house. "My sweet Lia…" he mumbled as he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding heart. He had his rifle in hand, blood covered and dirty. Lia stood frozen, watching the rise and fall of his chest come to an abrupt halt. Only one thought remained in her mind. Two men ran into the house, both opposites of each other.

One had pale silver hair and silver eyes, his skin as white as a sheet. He looked at my uncle with pity and regret, sorry for something. The other had dark black hair, his blue eyes the color of the deep sea, his lips curled into an amused smile at my uncle.

"Went and got yourself killed, eh?" The dark haired one said. This angered me.

"Get out of my house," I said in a strained voice. Both of them looked up at me as if it were the first time they had noticed me. The dark haired one smiled. "They never said he had a beautiful daughter." I found myself reaching for something I hadn't reached for in a long time; a seraph blade. I'd been taught in the way of shadowhunters, but I preferred the life of a mortal.

"_Serefina!_" I yelled as I braced myself for attack. The dark haired one smiled a little more.

"_Raziel_," he called softly at his own blade. It extended as mine had.

"Will," the silver haired one said, "can't you go one minute without angering some young girl?" Will smiled, amused.

"No, I suppose not." And he ran at me with the blade. I fought him off with apparent skill and practice, not making a sound, smooth and at home with a blade in my hand. He struck the blade right out of my palm, throwing his blade away in the process. I put my hands on either side of his head and pressed in. He screamed so loudly that I thought the neighbors might come running. He wasn't weak, no, but he was too full of himself. I saw that from his thoughts, spun into a thick black silk. I was forcing him to show me his thoughts through my mind, through my hands. The silver boy pulled Will away from me, watching me curiously. Will was breathing unevenly, his hands on the floor, not looking at me. I ran to my uncle's body and touched his hands. They were stained red as well. I closed his eyes with my hands, holding his hand to my heart.

My white dress would be stained. It didn't matter. I tore it off up to my knees, wiping blood off my uncle with the lacy material. The silver boy was surprised at this, as many girls would be embarrassed to be seen half naked. My uncle was dead, I didn't care much. My dress had no sleeves anyways. I'd ripped them off so that I could wear the dress at home in the summer.

"One hell of a girl," Will breathed with a laugh. "Got me down on my knees." The silver boy rolled his eyes, still looking at me.

"Please leave," I said softly, my voice shaking. The silver boy walked closer to me. I reached for my seraph blade, but I didn't have it with me. He had no trouble picking me up and carrying me, though I could sense how tense his hands were on my bare legs. I thrashed and pushed and kicked and hit, but he wouldn't let go of me. He left the house within a glamour, as if he weren't there. I tried to get the attention of whoever was walking past us, screaming and grabbing them. Nobody noticed a thing in the crowded street.

"Amazing!" A redheaded man exclaimed as he saw the silver boy walking me in. I was exhausted, my arms loosely draped around his neck to keep myself from falling off. "He had a daughter?" The man asked. Silver boy shook his head.

"I have no idea who she is, but she must be related to him." He put me down on something soft, like a bed, and swept my raven black hair out of my face. "She's beautiful," he said softly, so softly that the redheaded man didn't hear. My eyes were closed. He must have thought I was sleeping.

"Oh, poor thing," I heard a motherly voice croon as hands touched my forehead and a blanket was pulled over my legs. "Did Will attack her dress?" She asked in a cynical, 'of course he did' tone.

"No," silver boy said, "she did that to her own dress, trying to wipe up Mr. Whitney's blood. Colin Whitney died of a Ravener attack, Charlotte." The woman, Charlotte, took her hands off me and walked away, I heard her shoes. I opened my eyes slowly, not at all startled by the Institute I was inside.

"I didn't ask to be brought here, I asked for you to leave my house," I said in a hoarse voice. Silver boy smiled at me. It was a saddened, sorry smile.

"You're weak, don't try to…" I stood up and tried to walk to the door, but stumbled halfway there and almost fell. Someone caught me, and when I looked up, I saw an amused spark on Will's face as he smiled.

"Fancy running into you, Ms. Whitney." I frowned.

"Ms. Knight. Ms. Aurelia Knight. Mr. Whitney was my uncle." Will's smile widened.

"I knew something as beautiful as you couldn't be related to a monster," he said with such a sure voice. "Will Herondale." I stood myself up, dusted my dress off, and continued to the door. He caught me and dragged me back until my body was crushed to him. "Now why would a girl like you be running away from me?" He asked, amused. I pushed him away from me.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to weave through your mind again. I found some interesting things about the past." He turned pale white. A girl walked down the steps in a blue dress, brown hair in a bun behind her head, eyes on me. She smiled.

"You must be the Whitney girl. Jessamine told me all about you." The blonde leaning on the door frame must have been Jessamine. She smiled with a poisonous tinge to it.

"My name is not Whitney, it is Knight, and I wish to leave. I left this life once, I'm not returning to it." As I opened the door, I found someone standing in my way. It was silver boy.

"You need to regain your strength. Stay at least until then." He smiled reassuringly. "Will angers all of us, don't let him get to you." The brown haired girl laughed.

"Will doesn't anger, will _annoys_." She smiled at me. "I'm Tessa Gray. Nice to meet you, Ms. Knight." Will rolled his eyes.

"I am not a shadowhunter," I said softly. "Not anymore. You do not owe me anything." I tried to walk past him, but he blocked my way further.

"Then stay as a guest of mine," silver boy said at the same time Will muttered, "Then leave."

"I need to find Uncle Colin, make sure he's…"

"Dead," silver boy said solemnly. "Your uncle is dead and the house has been torn apart by whoever was looking for him." His eyes met mine in a very odd gaze, his silver eyes liquid. "My name is James Carstairs, but please, call me Jem." I was too tired to fight.

"This is unjust, Mr. Carstairs. I ask again, please let me leave." He firmly crossed his arms.

"You can barely walk, Ms. Knight." I could tell from everyone expressions that they didn't know why he was pressing me so hard. I crossed my arms right back.

"Mr. Carstairs, get out of my way before I remove you." He smiled lightly, almost amused.

"I'd like to see you do that." Before he could do a thing, my hands were on either side of his head, my mind weaving itself into his. He didn't make a sound, but fell to his knees as his memories collapsed onto me. Demons, drugs, his dead parents, Shanghai, Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Will, warlocks… the memories dropped on me like bombs. I was the one who screamed. I fell backwards, and I was surprised to see that my raven black hair had turned a ghostly pale silver-white. My skin was sheet white, like his, and I could only imagine what my eyes looked like. Within seconds, I returned to myself.

"I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered. It was all I could manage. He closed the door after standing up, then extended a hand to me. I didn't want to touch him, I didn't want to have to fight his memories again. I stood up by myself. His hand dropped to his side.

"Ms. Knight…"

"Lia," I corrected him, "most everyone calls me Lia." He smiled lightly.

"_Lia_, we're all orphans here, and we're all different. Stay at least until you can travel." I couldn't fight him now, his memories were fresh in my mind. His mind was like pure silvery silk, unraveling fast and aimlessly. Something was wrong about him.

"Alright," I finally submitted. "Only until I can travel."

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	2. The Dark Past

Dream Weaver

**Thanks for the great reviews, this chapter is a little more slow… I've been studying for finals and preparing for a family Christmas, so it's kind of short, but it's still something. BTW, if you have the time before Christmas, try spray painting a gingerbread house black… loads of fun **

**Enjoy!**

I stripped out of my dress and put on my black shadowhunter suit. Just as I slipped into the top, I realized there was somebody standing at the doorway. Instead of screaming like I knew many people would have, I aimed my four pointed stars at whoever it was. It was Will. He was grinning.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked in a venomous hiss. He grinned a little more.

"Don't you mean how much of _you_ did I see?" I threw one of the stars at him. He dodged it easily, as if it was effortless. "And nothing, sadly. I just came to see if you were settling in alright. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm sure you did. From what Tessa tells me… well, let's just put it this way. Sleep with one eye open." The redheaded man they'd told me was Henry walked into my room, surprised to see me in shadowhunter uniform.

"Hello, Lia, Charlotte sent me up to see if you were doing alright." I gave Will a skeptical look.

"Really?" I asked Henry. "Well you can tell her I'm doing fine, and thank you for letting me stay here." Henry smiled with a kind of spark in his eyes and left Will and I.

"Despite my better judgment, I'm going to ask. What are you dressing up for?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I've got a reputation to uphold, Mr. Herondale. I'm used to quite a fun nightlife." His smile widened just a bit. I threw on a long sleeved dress over the shadowhunter outfit and stocked it with weapons. "Despite my better judgment, I'm going to ask. Would you like to come with me?" He seemed amused.

"Sounds like fun. Let me get a few weapons." And he disappeared.

_What have you just done, Lia?_ I asked myself. _Lord knows that boy is trouble._

"Exactly," I muttered to myself. I pulled on something to cover my head and started towards the door, not looking where I was going. I hit something and almost fell down. Jem's arms caught me. He was stronger than he looked.

"Second time you've done that today," he said with a thin smile. "Want to go for a third?" I stood up straight, hiding my smile.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for Will." Jem raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing with Will?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Hunting demons, meeting questionable warlocks, having a scandalous affair." Jem's eyes widened when I said the last one. I burst out laughing at his expression. Will walked down the stairs to my new room and put his hand out.

"Shall we?" He asked in a very polite way. Somehow, it didn't sound polite, though.

"We shall," I replied, taking his hand and waving back at a dumbstruck Jem. I smiled at his expression.

3 hours later….

"So where are we headed?" Will asked. I smiled.

"I heard about the Devil Tavern. I also heard about some interesting customers there. I think I'd like to pay it a visit." Will smiled just slightly.

"Never thought I'd hear a woman say that." And that's where we went.

As we entered, I noticed there were only a few women, and all eyes shifted to me, the men with interest, and the women with hatred. All the women here were flirting with the men, I realized. I was the only woman who _wasn't_ a prostitute. Will noticed my unease and took me to a table.

"I expected that," I said, touching my hidden seraph blade. He smiled.

"I should have warned you." I raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Is the infamous Will Herondale apologizing?" I asked with a smile.

"Not by the least," he replied. "Just stating that I could have been more intuitive. I sighed and leaned across the table.

"You must realize by now that I didn't invite you to come along with me simply because you prove to be entertaining and dangerous." He smiled just lightly at my comment.

He said, "I know I'm entertaining. Dangerous only when I choose to be."

"I need to know more about my parents, and this is the way," I told him. I had to trust _someone_. "My parents, Claude Morgenstern, is alive somewhere. I know he is, I can sense it. I changed my name to Knight, my mother's maiden name, to rid myself of the man. My mother was killed by his hand, and I wish to repay the favor," I said in an icy cold voice. His smile thinned out to a frown.

"I can help you with that. Revenge is my specialty." I brushed the stray strands of my raven black hair away from my pale face, revealing golden colored eyes. He smiled. "Gold? Isn't that rather unusual for a shadowhunter?"

I smiled. "As is midnight blue, Will." It didn't seem to bother him.

"I know. I very well know. But I'm just that special. How about you?"

"Will," I said in a warning tone. "I've been weaving through humans', shadowhunters', demons', and various downworlders' minds, and so far, all I know is he _is_ still alive." A man stopped at our table.

"Excuse me, miss, but could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked me. Will's expression became protective. I shook my head.

"No. I'm busy." He was surprised by my comment.

"I suggest you come with me," he said in a menacing tone.

"And I think I won't," I replied. "You don't know who you're messing with." He crossed his arms across his wide chest.

"And who may that be?" I stood up, my hands on the table, and thought of Jem's mind and felt my skin, hair, and eyes changing. I just hoped his memories didn't come with his appearance. I was still a girl, but I was a girl with all his different features.

"The Dream Weaver." He shrunk back in fear, stumbling away. I changed my appearance back to myself, sitting down to a wide eyed Will.

"What was that?" He asked in an angry whisper.

"I told you, I have quite a nightlife," I said, not bothering to whisper. "I've made a name for myself, a name everyone fears, and I maintain my control over many people and creatures alike. Many know and fear the Dream Weaver." He just stared at me.

"You… _you're_ the Dream Weaver?" He asked incredulously. "I find that hard to believe." I put my hands out.

"Would you like me to give you another demonstration?" I asked. He shrank away.

"No thank you." Just then, a certain silver boy barged into the tavern. He looked pale and worried.

"I think your lover has come to rescue you," Will said with a coy smile. I hissed at him. Jem walked over to us and sighed.

"How did I know I was going to find you two here?" He asked no one in particular. "There's someone… interesting waiting at the Institute for you, Lia."

After getting to the Institute, I stood in utter shock.

"You could have mentioned how interesting, Jem," I said, looking at the girl in front of me. She looked exactly like me. "Arabella," I said with a sigh. She smiled.

"Hello again, Aurelia."

**So what did you think this time? I'm eager to know! Review please!**


	3. Belle Of The Ball

Dream Weaver

**So, as you can guess, she's got a twin… or has she?**

**Enjoy!**

"Am I Adele or Arabella now? I thought I was Aurelia," Aurelia said. The truth was, they switched names every year or so.

"No," Arabella replied, "I'm Arabella. You can be Adele." Lia smiled lightly and hugged her sister.

"It's good to see you, Belle. What's the problem this time?" She asked. Belle looked hurt.

"Can't I visit my sister without there being a problem?" She asked. After a long stare from Lia, she sighed. "Okay, Dele, so here's the problem." Will smiled.

"Demon Pox?" He asked. Tessa, who had been watching since Lia and Will walked in, almost screamed.

"There is no such thing as demon pox!" She yelled at him. He smiled.

"Really, Tessa?" He asked. "So that's _not_ your problem? I can think of plenty more things that are wrong with you." She turned a bright red, turning and running up the stairs. Belle started laughing.

"It's fun to mess with people when they least except it," she said to no one in particular. Jem rolled his eyes.

"We've got one Will, thank you very much, and I don't think we'd like another one," he said. Belle's gaze shifted to him, scanning him from head to toe.

"Well aren't you handsome?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. Lia clenched her teeth. Jem turned lightly pink.

"Back on topic, Belle. Problem?" Lia asked.

"Oh, right," Belle said. "It's Monsieur Wright." Lia lost all color and almost fainted at the mention of his name.

"_Pas de Monsieur Se tortiller c'est long va it's pas possible_! (No! Monsieur Wright is long gone, it's not possible!)" Lia said softly in French.

"_Je sais Dele, mais he's verso , et il est sorti pour sang ça le temps_. (I know Dele, but he's back, and this time, he's out for blood)" Belle responded in French.

"_Si vous réfléchir moi ne pas comprenons Français, vous êtes tristement trompé. _(If you think I cannot understand French, you are sadly mistaken)" Will whispered to them with a grin. Belle winked and Lia clenched her teeth even harder.

"Belle, how do you know this?" Lia asked.

"Because," Belle responded, "he ran me out of Paris. Why do you think I've come to you in _England_?" She asked. "I mean, of all places, you choose here?"

"I was living with Uncle Colin," Lia said quickly. "How exactly did he run you out of Paris?"

"Well," Belle started to explain, "I was looking to make Garrett jealous, so I did what I thought would be a great plan, had a scandalous affair." Will stifled a laugh. Lia shot him a look.

"I like this one," Will said, smiling at Belle. "Why can't you be more like her?" He asked Lia.

"Because," Lia said, "I'm a woman, not a prostitute." Belle rolled her eyes at Lia.

"Anyways, I found a nice gentleman and corrupted him, of course. The only problem with that was that he was a shape shifter. The second problem with that was that he wasn't the original shape shifter, he was actually our favorite Monsieur who had _killed_ a shape shifter and taken his power." Jem raised an eyebrow.

"Shape shifter? You mean like Tessa?" Will shushed Jem.

"It's nice to have a secret weapon if they turn on us," Will said. "Thanks for ruining that, Jem." Belle smiled a little more.

"Jem. What an odd name," she said, smiling flirtatiously. Lia hit her hand to her forehead.

"Careful," Will said with a grin, "you might just kill yourself like that."

"Really?" Lia screamed at him. She turned back to Belle. "Arabella Elizabeth Moreau, you had better not be lying to me!" Will crossed his arms, completely serious now.

"How can she be your sister if your name is Aurelia Knight and hers is Arabella Moreau?" He asked in all seriousness. Lia turned to Will.

"I changed my name to rid myself of French Shadowhunters. My original name? Adele Antoinette Moreau." Will slightly smiled.

"Adele. I think I'll call you Adele from now on," he said. Lia frowned.

"Don't bother. I prefer Aurelia. It's much more foreign, so they can't link me to France." Will sighed.

"Truly a pity, Adele is such a beautiful name," he muttered. Belle turned Lia back to her.

"Alright, you have identity issues, we understand, now can you help me?" Belle asked.

Jem said, "Charlotte would be more than happy to house a Nephilim in the Institute, you're welcome to stay here."

"Good!" Belle exclaimed. "I won't be any trouble, and Dele and I will worry about Monsieur Wright ourselves. Then we'll return to France!"

"No!" Lia screamed. "I'm not going back and you can't make me!"

"But mama misses you," Belle said with pleading eyes. Lia laughed.

"_Mama_ is a bowl of ashes, Belle." Belle frowned.

"Well it's the thought that counts," she said, "and she died with the thought of you."

"Never mind," Lia sighed, turning and walking away. Will followed close behind.

"Are you really going to worry about your sister's problems instead of your own? You've still got the matter of your father and what to do about…" Lia cut him off with a glare.

"Thank you, Will, for reminding me of my own problems."

He smiled. "You're very welcome," he said, "_mademoiselle_." Lia groaned and started up the stairs, an amused, laughing Will following her. "Adele, sweet Adele, why do you run?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Belle was looking at Jem, who was reading a book. It was about Chinese demons.

"Why would you read something that boring?" Belle asked, sitting down beside him.

"I have a life threatening ailment that originates back to a demon in Shanghai," he replied, as if it didn't matter. Belle's expression sunk.

"You're joking, right?" She asked hopefully. He just blinked.

"I'm completely serious." He smiled lightly. "Don't think much of it. I don't." Belle's mouth was wide open, shocked at how simply he'd stated that.

"But… how… you… How can you just say it so easily?" She asked him.

"Because," he replied, "I've learned over time that lying and not telling the full truth are the same thing. So I won't lie to you." Belle looked down with a single laugh.

"Wish I could say the same," she replied softly. He didn't understand. He ran a hand through his silvery hair. "I didn't tell the _full_ truth when I walked in, either." He was curiously looking at her. Though Lia was beautiful, Belle was stunning just because of how exhausted she looked. Like a burning firecracker, hair out of place, wild eyes, everything Jem wasn't. "You can talk about your illness so plainly, without any fronts. I can't."

_What?_ Jem wondered.

"Nobody knows what's wrong with me, and all the Silent Brothers have ever told me is that I could die at any given moment." Jem put the book down on the table with an audible 'thud'.

"How did it happen?" He asked. Belle was hugging her knees.

"Something to do with my father, Claude. He experimented on Lia and I, trying to enhance our power as shadowhunters. Have you ever wondered why Lia's eyes are pure gold?" She asked. Jem didn't respond, but looked as though he did. "Same reason mine are silver," she said, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "We both possess unearthly qualities. Mine just happen to hurt me."

"How unearthly?" Jem asked. Belle smiled lightly, making Jem turn slightly pink. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to…"

"No," she said. "It's completely fine. I actually like having someone to talk to." She looked at a vase that was holding two roses, and within seconds, it shattered into a billion pieces. She put a hand out and all the shattered pieces flew to it, along with the roses, reforming in her hands. It soon became a beautiful mosaic-like vase, different colors melding together. The roses rest inside, the water from the floor levitating to be with them. Jem was in complete awe.

"Oh. I see how that can seem unearthly." Belle laughed at his expression as she let go of the vase. It flew back to the table. "How did that happen?"

"Angel blood. I'm sure he's written it all down somewhere, probably for his brother, Valentine. Valentine was always the one who was interested in all of this," she said, gesturing to the vase.

"_Belle!_" She heard Lia scream from another room, probably hers. Belle had put her suitcases inside there, and all of them were chockfull of demon blood, horns, weapons, and a few revealing, pretty dresses.

"I hope to get to know you better, Jem," Belle said. "Now will you tell me your name?"

"James Carstairs," he replied, standing up. Belle smiled.

"Charmed." And with that, she left Jem speechless.

**The Valentine in this story is **_**not**_** the same Valentine as the Mortal Instruments, this Valentine is an ancestor of the MI Valentine. Ah, but this is the catch, their mother's maiden name was Moreau, which leaves more questions. Could they really be who they said they were? Or could they be lying? And I just loved the name Adele, so I had to add it in there ****Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
